Hidden Feelings
by MystiqueBlue
Summary: She was cold in the outside but in the inside she was hiding her feelings for him, setting up a barrier separating herself from everyone. Will she tell him and be free from her cage or will he be gone from her? Gray F. one-shot GrayxOC.
1. How It All Started

Hidden Feelings: A Gray Fullbuster One-Shot

**Edit: This was made to fit my current writing 'style' and it is still the same so no need to re-read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own Blue and my plot and I wish…Gray XD!**

A particular black-haired girl was sitting down and trying to read her book. But to this girl's dismay she was interrupted by two of her fellow guild members, one with light pinkish hair and a scarf while the other one was raven-haired and shirtless.

"Hey Blue!'' they shouted trying to get her attention but all they got out of her was,

"Gray put a shirt on. Natsu zip it or I'm locking you in the basement again." She said in a cold tone which brought chills to even the ice-wizard himself.

When she said that Natsu decided to follow her orders because the last time he didn't it ended drastically. And with that thought in mind he shudders from the memory.

Though Blue may have acted mean to them she was actually a nice person. She was kind but she's a little shy, which causes her to act coldly toward others. She has black hair with blue streaks here and there and it reaches to her neck. She uses creation magic which enables her to use all elements and as the name applies she can create different things, similar to the way Gray and Lyon can create things with their ice-magic.

After she gave a short lecture to Natsu and Gray she decided to head off to one her favorite secluded spots in Magnolia. Little did she know she was being followed.

As she reached her destination she thinks

'_**Why do I act so cold towards him.'**_ She lets out a sigh and sits on a fallen tree and thinks. But then someone creeps out from the shadows and slowly gets near her. As they were about to pounce on Blue when suddenly.

"Air Slash!" and that person was sent across the clearing. And Blue turns around to find…Gray! Unconscious and slumped over a log.

"Gray!" she tries waking him up by him up by shaking him but nothing happens.

She was at verge of tears and then she said "I d-d-didn't mean to hurt him and I d-d-didn't even get to tell h-him that I l-loved him." She says while sobbing in-between.

Little does she know that the certain ice-wizard was actually awake AND heard everything she said.

"Hey, Blue. Hey don't cry." He says trying to soothe her. "I'm fine, just a little sore. I didn't know you felt that way." Gray blushes a deep red then,

"But truthfully I thought you liked Natsu though." He says while rubbing the back of his neck turning even a darker red if possible.

"Eh? How could I like Natsu? He drives me insane. I think of him more as a friend. And besides I already have someone." And with that she gave him a soft kiss on the lips which made her blush too. The kiss lasted only a good 5 seconds but to them it felt like forever. Then they looked at each others eyes not saying a word and just enjoying the moment. Then Blue broke the silence saying,

"Now, what's Juvia going to when she finds out what we did?" and she flashes a soft but mischievous smile

"If I die because of you I'm going to haunt you." She says playfully turning her smile into a smirk. Then they ran back to the guild hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces.

~Curtain Closes~

Me: So umm this is my first one-shot and so I would like to hear your comments on how I can improve so please review but please lay it on me softly. ^_^ And sorry if you find it a tad corny cause I'm not used to writing one-shots and stuff so ya. **Bow **Sayonara!


	2. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is a guy I'm a girl theirs a difference, but even if I was a boy I still wouldn't own it. All I own is my character and the plot.**

?'s P.O.V.:

'_I saw Gray following Blue so, I decided the right thing to do was follow him. I mean who knows what he might do?'_

"Air Slash!"

'_Hey… isn't that Blue's voice? Ok I'll take a look…'_

'_AH- AH- I- I- I JUST SAW DROOPY EYES KISSING BLUE! That is sooo messed up. Well Ms. Mira was predicting they would get together but that is just weird I mean I SAW them. Ick! I can never look at them the same way again.' _**Shudder**

'_Might as well go back to the guild.'_

**-Back In The Guild-**

Blue's P.O.V.:

'_As soon as me and Gray finally got back to the guild I heard squeals and…declaration of war? Oh well…'_

As soon as we entered the guild we were met with a…erm…'interesting' scene, Natsu being strangled by what looked like a furious- wait scratch that infuriated and enraged Juvia. And what looked like a very jubilant Mira who was squealing?

'_Oh…so it was Ms. Mira who was squealing.'_

And as soon as we stepped in Juvia looked up to us and started glaring daggers at me had a very dark and intimidating aura that gave shivers down my spine.

'_Okay…I'm having nightmares tonight….'_

"KYA!~ And here they are!~" Mira said…with what looked like Sakura blossoms surrounding her?

"Die...die…die…die…die….Blue must die…Gray-sama is mine…die…die…die…" Juvia chanted still glaring at me but now she wasn't strangling a certain dragon-slayer and was shouting "NO THAT IS NOT TRUE GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S AND ONLY JUVIA'S!" rather angrily at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You are now Juvia's love rival." She said before turning around abruptly.

"Erm..wha?" I said kinda dumbly but shrugged it off.

"Soo…Blue..are you guys dating now?" Mira said making me spit the water I was so conveniently drinking.

"Hack- hack! Oh my gosh that hurt! Anyways…WHA?" I shouted and I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

'_No Blue NO calm down…calm down…"_

"IT'S TRUE THEY WERE KISSING IT WAS HO-RI-BILE!" Natsu exclaimed emphasizing each syllable of 'horrible' while Gray….was turning redder than tomatoes…wait did he just create a new shade of red?

Anyways…wait what did Natsu say?

"SMACK!"

"Oww! Blue what the hell was that for!"

"For all the time you were an idiot Natsu!" I said with my fist still on his head.

"S-she's right ash-brain!" Gray said stuttering and still blushing.

'…_so cute…Wait what! But it is cute…' _

**glomp**

"Kya~ Your so cute when your blushing Gray!" I said before realizing the whole guild heard me.

"I-I I mean-"

"I TOLD YOU THEY'D BE TOGETHER!" Mira said (shouted) at Cana.

"So are you dating?" Mira asked us with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I d-don't know I mean-" I was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips met mine.

"I'll take that as a yes then~" Mira said and went back to cleaning some mugs while the rest of the guild…had their mouths wide open and Juvia…she looked ready to kill me.

"So um…!" Gray said with an obvious blush on his face.

"I-I-"

"I-it's okay I understand if you-"

"GRAY! Let me finish. I would love to go out with you." I said with confidence though I could feel Juvia's glare piercing my back…

I guess happy endings do happen? Maybe…if Juvia doesn't kill me.

-END-

Me: "Thank you all for reading 'Hidden Feelings' this is the sequel I promised it's short like I said and cause I couldn't think of anything anymore." -_-

"Anyways please read my other one-shots if you haven't and thanks to everyone who read this!"

**Bows** "Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!


End file.
